


The Depths

by MoronByAssociation



Series: A Glimpse Of Karma [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A plot point that I am going to consider Astral Projection, Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Character Death, Child Death, Coma, Comatose Original Character, F/M, Fake Character Death, Faked Memory Loss, Faked Suicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic-induced Coma, Memory Loss, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Author does not have a clear understanding of astral projection, comatose character, faked amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoronByAssociation/pseuds/MoronByAssociation
Summary: And with that, she fell backwards, sealing both her fate, and his.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: A Glimpse Of Karma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553080
Kudos: 4





	The Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Ninjago AU  
> Original Character centric (Technically)  
> No specific place on the timeline  
> Author is not good at writing

_𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝑜𝓃, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒽𝑒'𝓈 𝑔𝑜𝓃𝑒. 𝐼𝓉'𝓈 𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓇, 𝒾𝓈𝓃'𝓉 𝒾𝓉? 𝒲𝒽𝓎 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 _𝓎𝑜𝓊_ 𝓂𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝑜𝓃?_

_"_ _Karma... What are you doing?" He asked quietly. She couldn't hear him. She was already to far ahead. She stood at the edge, looking down into the seemingly endless abyss below. Timidly, she turned toward the figures watching her from afar. He couldn't hear what she whispered, but knew exactly what she said. ** **And with that, she fell backwards, sealing both her fate, and his.****_

"NO!" He yelled, shooting straight up. He couldn't catch his breath. It's been months, and he's still having the same damn nightmare. Her bright periwinkle eyes practically staring into his soul as she fell to her demise.

All those years together, protecting each other, through thick and thin, and now, she was gone. He wouldn't see her hopeful eyes again, or catch a glimpse of her wide smile before she could hide it. He would never again see the little girl who spoke only when they were alone and humored his ridiculous schemes, nor would he see the young woman that would do anything if she thought it would be the best for them. She's do anything for all of them, and that was what led to her end.

_"You deserve better than me."_

That's what she said. She was wrong. No one could ever be better for him than Karma. She always stood by him, even if it meant she had to go against the man she once saw as her master. She was willing to go to the farthest corners of the Earth for Lloyd.

She never had a real childhood before they had joined the ninja, and the Tomorrow Tea had cut what time she had of it short. Lloyd had promised her that one day, they didn't have to be the Green Ninja and the Shadow Ninja, that one day, they could just be Lloyd Garmadon and Karma Canary. He promised her many things, like that he'd help her find where she came from, who her parents wear, and so much more. Now all those promises were broken, in one fell swoop.

【~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~】

They had hoped that perhaps a trip to the candy shop would cheer him up. But of course, he was as solemn as he was the day of her funeral. Though, none of them could blame him. He'd known Karma much longer than the rest of them, almost his entire life, and she was ripped away from all of their lives so suddenly. There wasn't a single bit of hope that she survived that fall. After all, Wu had confirmed that what was left of her body was found, and was now six feet under.

Lloyd lagged behind the rest the walk home, glancing at the people passing by.

"I get that they were close, but it's been eight months! Lloyd being all sulky is like, the most depressing thing ever." Jay practically yelled, before being shushed by Cole. However, Lloyd didn't hear him. He wasn't too focused on anything. 

"The sudden death of such a close friend is a tragedy, he needs time to mourn." Zane stated

"He's had almost a year! Karma's gone, kaput. He needs to get over her." Kai oh-so rudely claimed. Lloyd's gaze continued to shift from passerby to passerby, not paying any particular attention to any of them, until one figure walking passed violently hurtled him back to reality, and time almost seemed to stop.

**A young pale girl, skin appearing almost transparent, no older than 12, with same short, choppy black hair, and periwinkle eyes with the same unreadable emotions that had plagued his best friend for years.**

But when he blinked, the girl he was gazing towards could have only been 9, with long ginger hair and dark eyes filled with a kind of joy Karma had never expressed.

This wasn't the first time it happened, he'd look at someone, and for just a second, they looked like her, whether it be her younger and more timid counterpart, or her older and fearless appearance, and it always ended the same way. It was never really her. But yet, a small part of him held on to that bit of hope, that maybe, just maybe, she was still out there, somewhere.

【~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~】

He wasn't expecting them back so early, they knew that. They had entered as silent as they could, for they could see right before them, walking towards Wu's quarters, was a figure in a dark cloak, shrouding their features. They followed stealthily, and watched as they entered the sensei's room. They could not make out the figure from this angle, but they were short enough to be at least a young child. The cloaked child and the sensei were whispering to each other, and the ninjas couldn't make out a single bit of conversation.

Mid sentence, the figure removed their cloak, and Lloyd knew this time, his mind wasn't playing a cruel trick on him. That hair. Those eyes. No matter how much they blinked, they were still that little girl he knew, the girl he hadn't seen in almost eight months, with the body of the child he hadn't seen in years. But he knew it was her. It had to be.

"Karma?"


End file.
